


What a lovely boy

by like_water_through_a_sieve



Series: Flower pot boys [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, they're still awkward messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_water_through_a_sieve/pseuds/like_water_through_a_sieve
Summary: Harry goes over Peter's house.





	What a lovely boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about photography

It was quarter to twelve on Saturday morning and Peter was running around like a madman. He was picking this up from the floor, wiping counters, hiding scary looking ornaments.

“Peter deary, what on earth are you doing?” Aunt May asked

“I’m" He said between deep breaths “Making sure. Everything’s. Perfect.”

“I’m sure your friend won't mind dear”

“Well, you'd think that but in fact he’s from a very rich family you know. He lives in a big house and I  just don’t want him to think we’re peasants or something.” Peter said, pulling the jacket off Uncle Bens shoulders and swapping it with a cleaner one. “And also” Peter said quicker “He’s not  just my friend, he’s my boyfriend”

Before May or Ben could say anything the doorbell rang. Peter rushed to the door.

“Hey Harry!”  Peter said before he had even completely opened the door so Harry only heard an enthusiastic Harry !

“Peter!”  Harry and Peter stared at each other for a while, their post-first-kiss-awkwardness kicking in . 

“You look nice” 

“As do you” Harry smiled

“You brought flowers.” 

Harry seemed surprised by the flowers himself for a moment even though they were quite big and hard to miss. He looked over Peters shoulder for a second then pushed past him and giving the bouquet to May.

“You must be Peter's Aunt May”

May nodded, still  slightly shocked by the previous bombshell. “And you are Uncle ben?” Harry shook hands with Peters uncle.

“ Shall we go upstairs?” said Peter, his hand already on the banister. Harry followed. One they had reached the top May called from below.

“Peter come here a second”

Peter waved harry into his room and walked down so he was still halfway up the stairs but could see his Aunt. 

“Yeah?” he said  unsurely .  Even though he knew May was one of the most kind and reasonable people in the world he still feared that she might kick Harry out and ban Peter from seeing him .

“Remember to keep the door open” She smiled  slyly

“We’ll be checking” Uncle Ben added with a wink.

Peter blushed but couldn't help grin wide, a weight lifted off of his shoulders. 

When Peter got back to his room he found Harry examining the photographs on his wall.

“Did you take these” Harry asked.

“Uh yeah, it’s a hobby I guess”

“They’re amazing”

"Thanks"

Harry continued to gaze wide eyed at the photos. They covered the entirety of the wall, some were polaroids and some were  just printed onto paper. Some were of beautiful places, meadows and flowers. Some were of roads and streets and symmetrical patterns.  Others were  simply of people; Aunt May and Uncle Ben gazing  loingly at each other in the park; some young sophisticated people in a restaurant; one was of Gwen laughing in what Harry recognised as the Oscorp labs . 

It was incredible, Harry thought, how Peter had managed to capture so much emotion in the millisecond in which they  were taken . 

These photos took up a third of the wall but the vast majority of it were of a different kind. These were action shots, of both joy and disaster.  There were pictures of a burning buildings and floods but there were also pictures of the  brightly colored pride festival . There were pictures of restaurant openings and celebrating soccer teams. Harry’s favorite one was of a little girl dressed up as a ghostbuster.

It was at eye level with her, people marching with placards unfocused behind her. Harry couldn’t believe how much it showed  just the effect of the whole world on this little girl. How she might grow up to protest for her rights but for now wants characters in film that she can look up to. 

“If I didn't know any better i’d think these were from a proper newspaper.” Harry said, finally tearing himself away from the photographs.

Peter's cheeks reddened “They’re not that good”

“Have you thought about going into news photography or photojournalism?”

“I have but, like, I’m good at chemistry so it, uh, seems smart to  just do something like that.” Peter said scratching the corner of his eyebrow  slightly .

“What do you enjoy more?”

“Well chemistry is interesting and I enjoy it but…” Peter looked down, little bits of his hair falling in his face.

“There’s nothing like the joy of creating?” Harry stepped towards Peter, reaching out and tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Yeah” Peter whispered, leaning in closer to Harry.

Their lips  barely touched before there was a shout from downstairs.

“Boys! Foods ready!”

They broke apart, avoiding the awkwardness by making their way downstairs.. They sat down and served themselves food fairly quickly and tucked in.

Harry  was blown away by May’s cooking.  It was less flavoursome and  aesthetically appealing than the food he usually had at home but somehow it tasted like home .  Harry found himself wishing he had  been brought up in this house with people who put pretty things on the wall  simply because they were pretty and not because they had cost a lot of money . He knew he couldn’t complain as he had many luxuries in his house that most people could only dream of. So he chose  just to appreciate this moment of comfort and favour.

They made small talk throughout the meal. May and Ben were asking Harry what his hobbies were, what he was doing lately, what he was planning to do in the future.

“I’m going to take over Oscorp after my father” Harry said, he didn’t sound annoyed by this, but did he sound excited? Hell no. Peter thought about asking Harry about it but decided this wasn't the time or the place.

Before they knew it it was time for Harry to go. Harry said his farewells to Ben and May. Telling Aunt May that she  just _ must_ share that recipe with him sometime.

“It would be an honour to pass it down to someone dear” May said giving Peter a pointed look.

“Come on May dear. Let them say goodnight” Ben said going back into the kitchen, May following soon after.

“What a lovely boy” The boys heared May say as she closed the door. They both laughed.

“So, um, goodnight” Harry said, standing in the doorway wondering whether this was his que to leave.

“Goodnight”

They both stood staring at each other for a while until finally Harry decided to turn around to walk to the car.

“Harry! Wait!” Peter shouted and Harry turned around "I took this picture of you on Friday when we were at lunch." 

Peter showed a polaroid picture of Harry in his favorite purple shirt, staring  lovingly at the camera . Harry remembered it well but had never asked to see the picture.

"I was  just wondering if you'd mind if i put it on my wall"

"Of course not!" Harry smiled "A man should be able to keep a picture of his boyfriend on his wall! Especially when he captures his boyfriends beauty so well."

Peter all but pounced on Harry and bringing him in for a kiss. It was a lot like the first, but this time more familiar, like the smell of cut grass or christmas trees.

No more words  were said as Harry walked to the car, only turning around to wave, a grin on his face, before he got into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! 
> 
> I started school again today so i'm very tired and thought i would just write something short but it ended up being the longest of the series ahaha.  
Thanks to the one person who asked for this!  
I think imma try write ten stories in this series, that probably won't happen but imma try because i enjoy writing it and I think it is improving my writing quality.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and getting this far!!  
Comments and Kudos mean the world to me so you can do that if you like.
> 
> Thanks again!  
Gwen xx


End file.
